Double Bass in the Tub
by Silent Deathbringer
Summary: All of Scott's friends are out and he's bored. At least until a certain vegan bass player comes to pay him a visit.


I know it's way after Valentine's day and nowhere near the next one, but I decided to write a Valentine's day related fan-fiction. Also, I'M ALIVE!

I wish I owned Scott Pilgrim, but I don't. Bryan Lee O'Malley, in all his awesomeness, holds all rights to this work of genius.

WEARESEXBOB-OMB

How Scott wound up being the only one without plans on Valentine's day he was unsure. Kim, Knives, and Ramona had this girl's night out thing going on. Neil hadn't been seen in the past week, according Stephen he'd spent the whole time playing video games. Poor Neil needed more of a social life. Even Stephen had plans. Well, if you consider getting too drunk to remember your own name a plan.

"_So bored!"_ Scott inwardly groaned. It was early on Valentine's day, Scott sat in Wallace's chair and stared at the ceiling. _"Why does this happen to me? Either someone's trying to kill me, or I'm bored." _Scott had tried various things to cure his boredom. Handstands, cartwheels, back flips, and counting backwards from two-thousand. Due to the small space, most of these actions hurt him, the counting just made him tired. So he fell asleep.

After a few hours dreaming about killer tofu and singing vegetables, he was awoken by hard knocks on the door. "I wish the Exes were back," Scott whined. He didn't mean it course, he was just bored. He slipped from the chair, then slunk over to the door. Whoever was on the other side of the door was getting impatient, for they slammed the door a few times.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Scott roared. He opened the door and all the anger washed away. It was replaced with expression of a deer caught in head lights, too scared to avoid the metal death machine coming at it. Before Scott Pilgrim, stood Todd Ingram.

"Sup' Tool?" Before Scott could reply, Todd had sauntered into the house, and flopped down into the squishy chair Scott had inhabited moments ago.

"…Didn't I headbutt you into coins last month? How'd you get back here?"

"If you must know, I reformed from the coins a few days after you beat me. I returned to Vegan Academy, got my powers back, then come here, end of story…You got anything to eat?"

"No, now move," Scott moved to push Todd off the chair, but was stopped when Todd used his powers to push the Hero to the other side of the room. Which really wasn't all that far.

"Come on, you basically killed me, the least you can do is let me stay for a bit."

"You wreaked my bass…_And_ tried to kill me, so shut it." He jumped on Todd who made "whooshing" noise as he had the wind knocked out of him. Scott was exactly the lightest pig in the pen. Scott and Todd wrestled around for a few minutes, Scott constantly avoiding the Vegans power surges.

But eventually, they got tired and just lied on the chair. Scott was quite comfortable, his head lying on Todd's abdomen, the rest of his body going up and over the back of the chair. _I guess he isn't too bad…for meat-eating, head busting, tool." _Even though Todd wouldn't admit it, he was happy to be with Scott. And it wasn't just him, the Little Vegan seemed _very_ happy with this arrangement. Todd wanted to move, but with Scott on top of him, it was proving to be difficult.

"_Don't panic, just thing of something else. Dead puppies, meat lovers pizza, old ladies in BDSM gear," _the last thought sent Little Vegan back to bed, _"There we go."_ Scott picked moment to get up. "Where ya' goin'?"

"I have to pee." Scott answered, hands placed over his nether regions. Scott opened and closed the door behind him, leaving Todd alone. Todd sat there for a few minutes, messing with his fingers and thinking of vegetables, wondering how long it takes someone pee.

Due to the quietness of the house, Todd could hear what was, or what wasn't, happening in the bathroom. And the sounds coming from behind the closed door were not the sounds urination happening. It sounded like he was…moaning? _"How the hell do you get hurt trying to go pee?"_ Todd stood from the chair, stretched a little, then walked over to the door. He knocked lightly, but apparently not light enough. Crashing and cursing could be heard, along with some jumbled words. After several seconds Scott swung the door open.

"PEEING! I WAS JUST PEEING," Scott panted and yelled, face slightly pink.

"Is peeing the Canadian word for masturbation? Because if it is, you sure were," Todd chuckled. Scott puffed his cheeks, and followed with a little whine. This only made Todd laugh. "So cute," he giggled.

"Wasn't so cute when I was kickin' your ass, now was it?" Scott muttered. Todd moved closer, face right in front of Scott's.

"What was that?" Todd whispered.

"Nothin'" Scott whispered back.

"Thought so," Todd chuckled. Scott huffed, and stepped back so Todd was not in his face. But his plan did not succeed, for Todd stepped back with him. They continued this way until the back of Scott's knees hit the bathtub and he fell back, grabbing Todd's shirt and bringing him along for the ride.

Scott's head hit the wall with a loud 'thump' before they smacked into the bottom of the tub. Todd, being the oh so caring man that he is, began laughing his ass off. Scott didn't say anything, he just rubbed his head and waited for the laughter to end.

Todd kept it up for a few minutes before starting to calm down. When he'd completely stopped laughing he looked at Scott, who was giving him an annoyed scowl.

"What," Todd barked, "Want me to kiss it better?" Scott responded by furiously shaking his head.

"_Sorry, but I don't take no for an answer." _Todd leaned down and brushed his lips against Scott's, less aggressive than his usual acts of mouth contact, but that would come soon enough. Scott was completely immobile, so Todd poked the hero's belly, which made him open his mouth so Todd could slip his tongue inside.

Scott was still for a moment before he began to return the blondes' display of affection. Todd pushed a hand under Scotts shirt, tickling the soft flesh underneath. Todd moved his mouth away from the other man's and sunk down to his neck. When his teeth made contact with skin Scott let out a little shutter, arching his back out of the tub.

Scott could feel Todd's cock pressing hard against his leg, so he pushed his leg into it, enticing a muffled moan from the vegan. Todd moved his hands from under Scott's shirt and down to the hem. After a few tugs Scott's shirt was off, sitting on the bathroom floor; Todd's quickly joined the other. Todd grabbed the back of Scott's hair, smashing their lips closer together. Keeping their lips together, he pulled himself into a sitting position, Scott sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around Todd's waist.

They continued this way for several minutes, until Scott pushed a hand into Todd's pants and took hold of his cock. The other man moaned into Scott's mouth while thrusting his hips up.

"Hold on second," Todd panted. He pushed Scott onto his back and began removing the man's pants and underwear, bringing his dick out into the open. Without missing a beat Todd took the length into his mouth, causing Scott to shout in surprise. Todd took the appendage as far as he could, without gagging himself, and started to hum around it. The vibrations had Scott groaning, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

While keeping his mouth on task, Todd moved a hand to Scott's entrance and pushed two fingers inside. A shout was what he received, he looked up to see tiny tears at the corners of Scott's eyes. But he kept going, doubling his efforts on Scott's cock.

He moved the digits in and out slowly, then he began to scissor them while quickening his mouth. "T-Todd," Scott groaned out, he reached out and placed his hands on the vegan's head, more to have something to do with them than to force Todd's head down further. "So close," Scott breathed, Todd removed himself and chuckled at the angry groan he received. After relieving himself of the clothes covering his nether regions, Todd opened the medicine cabinet. Not finding what he wanted, he looked in the little area under the sink.

His hand come out holding a bottle of baby oil(Property of Wallace). He went down on his knees, kissed Scott's tummy, and pushed his side, trying to make him rollover. Somehow, Scott caught on and rolled onto his stomach. Todd squeezed some if the oil onto his palm, then proceeded to lube his cock.

He leaned over Scott and kissed his shoulder, "You ready?" Scott nodded his head and breathed in shakily. Todd guided himself to Scott's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, trying to ignore the other's gasps and panting. When he was fully inside he waited, giving Scott time to adjust to his girth.

"I'm fine," Scott huffed after a few tense minutes. Todd slid out half way then slammed himself back in. He bit Scott's shoulder and kept plowing inside, mostly ignoring the noises coming from the man below him.

When our awkward hero turned his head to shout an insult, Todd was there. A hand grabbing the back Scott's head, fingers fisting into his and pulling him into an open mouth kiss. Scott mouthed into the hot mouth ravaging him. Todd stopped his movement for a moment, moving so that he sat in the tub with Scott in his lab. As he started moving again, he began nipping, kissing, and licking at Scott's neck; leaving bruises in his wake.

Scott wrapped a hand around his weeping erection, squeezing the organ gently; Todd wrapped a hand around Scott's and together they began pumping together. Scott let his head rest on the crook of Todd's neck, letting moans slip through his lips from the combined pleasure of having his ass filled and cock manhandled.

"So close," Scott hissed in Todd's ear, hot breath rolling over the appendage. He tilted his head to press his lips against the blonde's neck, scraping his teeth across the exposed skin. Todd pushed into Scott, quickening his pace as well as the hold he had on the other's dick. Todd was close to crossing over, he could feel the tight spring in his stomach ready to uncoil.

With a scream of pure ecstasy Scott let loose, semen squirting from his penis and splashing onto the tile covered walls of the bathroom. A bit of the white liquid of life dripped from Scott's tip and onto Todd's hand. But the vegan paid no attention, he was too busy reveling in the tight squeeze of Scott's anal muscles. A more few thrusts of his hips had him filling Scott with his sperm.

They stayed tied together, panting in exhaustion, until Todd felt himself grow soft inside the other man. Todd lifted Scott off his lap so he could pull out, then placed our hero back down. "That was," Scott began.

"Amazing, because I am a sex god and hung like a horse." Todd finished for him.

"Not to mention you're _so_ modest," Scott chuckled, "I just realized something, you didn't wear a condom."

"So, what does that have to do with anything."

"What if you give me herpes…or chancroid!"

"Don't worry I'm perfectly clean nothing to worry about."

"Fine," Scott huffed, "but if I get something from you, I'll bust you into change and use you to play Pacman and Ninja Ninja Revolution. Now get up I don't want Wallace to come home and catch us."

"Nope, time for round two." Scott did not have the chance to reply, Todd was ravishing his mouth within seconds.

WEARESEXBOB-OMB

So yeah, Summer vacation sucks when you have summer school. But it's almost over…but then it's time for band camp. I plan to have a RikuRoku thing posted by the 8th, see you around.


End file.
